Myths
by YlvaWolf
Summary: Legend says that reincarnations of legendary Pokémon are born as humans every 100 years, with the powers of the legendaries. Kali, the reincarnation of Giratina, goes to the Academy for Gifted Trainers, which will help her and others like her develop their powers and protect them from the evil in the world. However, even that may not be enough to protect them... (ABANDONED)
1. Rebirth

**Chapter One: Rebirth**

They say that, every one hundred years, children are born. These aren't your ordinary, run-of-the-mill babies, however. These children are said to be the reincarnations of beings known as Pokémon. Not just any Pokémon, though, they are the reincarnations of legendary Pokémon. These children have powers and features like those of the Pokémon they are the reincarnation of. They are both respected and feared for the power they hold. Sounds like the beginning of some epic fairy tale, doesn't it? What if I told you the rumors were true, and that these children really did exist?

Yeah, I wouldn't really believe it either if I wasn't one myself.

We're born into normal, human families. Not that we aren't human, because we are. We're just...different. Sometimes there are very unusual circumstances surrounding our birth. I heard that one such child was born in a hospital that had been in the middle of a raging typhoon. My birth wasn't quite that special. I, Kali Yumi Kurosawa, was born to my Japanese father and Indian mother. It was a very normal birthing. The only thing that was unusual was my appearance. It isn't normal for a baby to have a yellow crescent-like marking emblazoned around her eyes and nose. The doctors didn't really know what to think. After all, I was healthy and normal in all other ways. My hair and eyes were a normal color, which kind of made me an oddity in a sense. Most of these children seemed to have oddly-colored eyes or hair, or even both. Not me, though. I had black hair and brown eyes, just like my parents and my older sister Akira. Of course I didn't know all of this when I was just a baby, but that's what I know of from my pictures and my parents.

We lived in Raipur, a large city near the middle of India, mainly because my mother loved the atmosphere and could barely speak a word of Japanese. My father didn't seem to mind. As he has told me, "sometimes you have to make sacrifices in love". I guess one of his sacrifices is being away from his homeland. We were quite a normal family at first. Mother stayed home and took care of me while Father worked as a business manager or something like that. Akira was almost a teenager by the time I was born, eleven years older than me, but she loved me anyway, despite my crazy antics. I was always running around and getting myself into the oddest situations, like the one time when I was three and managed to get myself stuck in the laundry bin. She had shaken her head and pulled me out of the bin anyway. I had pulled on her long black hair and she had laughed, her brown eyes sparkling with joy.

And then there was Agni and Saraswati. They were my best friends, and we went everywhere together. Saraswati, who went by Saras, was the shortest of us and the...roundest as well. She had long hair which she kept in two pigtails on the side of her head. Her eyes were so dark a brown they could have been mistaken as black. Agni was the complete opposite of Saras. Where she was short and stocky, he was tall and gangly. His hair was short, and his eyes were so pale that they looked white sometimes depending on the lighting. While she had soft, round features, his were sharp and angular. The only similarities they had in appearance was that they were Indian and they had the same black hair as I did. We were all the same age, and they had been with me for as long as I could remember. I didn't really understand why nobody seemed to notice that Agni and Saras were even around, but when I was young I didn't really care so much.

It was when I was seven that life started changing. On the night of my seventh birthday, as I looked into a mirror, my eyes and the tips of my hair turned a deep red right in front of me. None of my family understood what was going on. My parents tried dying my hair black again, as they hoped that maybe I had gotten my hands on some red hair dye. That didn't really explain the red eyes, but they were desperate. However, the next morning the red had reappeared as strong as ever. After three days of this constant cycle, my parents gave up trying to change it back. The red was there to stay. Saras had been just as confused by it as my parents were, while Agni absolutely loved it and thought it looked cool. As for me, I was both confused and happy with this change.

Almost a year later, me, Agni, Saras, and Akira were in Akira's room playing. Well, more like Akira and I were playing and Agni and Saras were asleep on the floor. I don't exactly remember what had happened, but suddenly dark shadows started pouring out of me and surrounded Akira. Akira had shrieked in pain and scrambled away, trying to get away from the shadows. I had been scared as well, as I didn't understand what was going on. The shadows continued to spread until Mother ran into the room, having heard Akira's cries for help. The worst part was that Akira, my sister who I loved, blamed me for it! She claimed that those shadows had come from me and that I had tried to hurt her. I had done no such thing!

Two days after that incident, a mystic showed up at our house. She was an older woman, much older than my parents were. Her face had a few wrinkles, and her hair was white with gray mixed in it. It wasn't these features that I took notice of; it was her eyes. Her eyes were such an intense green that I felt she could see every little detail of my life with one glance. It both unnerved and fascinated me. So when she told my family that I was the reincarnation of a legendary Pokémon, it didn't surprise me in the least. She told us that I was the soul of Giratina, and that there were people out there who would want to use my powers for themselves. My sister's eyes widened in fright at that, while I was just confused. What was Giratina, anyway, and why did my sister seem so terrified of it? It wouldn't be until later that I would read that Giratina was an extremely aggressive Ghost-and-dragon-type legendary, and that it was so violent that it had been banished to a realm called the Distortion World, a place where gravity was twisted and that time and space itself were distorted. Giratina was the reason that those shadows had appeared.

A month later, Akira had told my parents that she was leaving to go to college in the United States. She had packed all of her stuff and just left one day. She didn't even say goodbye to me. At first, I had asked where she went. My parents told me she went to say goodbye to her friends and that she would come back to say goodbye to me as well. I waited, and she never came back. Eventually my parents told me that she didn't want to say goodbye to me, and that they had just wanted to protect me from the truth. That night I had screamed in anger, shadows pouring out into my room and surrounding Agni and Saras, who seemed completely unaffected. I was so upset that I didn't even notice then. Akira had left without even saying goodbye to me, her eight year old sister who couldn't understand why she had left like that. I told myself I would never forgive Akira for what she had done to me. Agni and Saras tried to comfort me, but I had been beyond being comforted. Finally, I had calmed down and fell asleep, but the hatred for my sister would remain.

Time passed, and I still hated her, her actions, and sometimes even myself. Because I knew now that I had caused her to leave; that she had left because she had been scared of her own sister and what she was capable of. Sometimes I would just sit and wonder _why me?_ Why was it that I had to be different, that I had to be a reincarnation, and of such a fearsome Pokémon at that? Why couldn't I just control my powers, or not even have them at all? Why did Akira have to leave when she did? Why couldn't she just accept me for who I was? Why, why, _why?_ My life seems to be filled with nothing but whys. Why this, why that, why everything.

I would soon find out that this was just the beginning of the hardship I would have to face.

* * *

 **Hello all! It's me, Ylva, here with another Pokémon story! When I thought I would be writing another story, I didn't think it was going to be so soon or that it wouldn't be Anima's New Perspective (which I'm working on). This was literally out-of-the-blue. No, I haven't given up on my other stories (yes plural as I'm getting around to finishing the beginning of Anima's New Perspective)! I just had the sudden inspiration to write this one. So, enough of that and to what this story** ** _is_** **, exactly.**

 **This is a parallel story of sorts to the story** ** _Spirits_** **by Clarified Conundrum featuring my OC, Kali. If you haven't read** ** _Spirits_** **yet, I strongly encourage you to read it as well. Seriously, I love it so far. So go read it. Like now. :)**

 **I don't own _Spirits_ or Pokémon. The only thing I own is my OC Kali Yumi Kurosawa.**

 **Edit: Made a typo which I fixed (was supposed to be "were" instead of "where") as well as changed a word somewhere in there (from "with" to "in" or something like that). Yeah, I forgot to proofread...of course I did. So sorry about that!**


	2. Ghosts, Dragons, and Letters

**Chapter Two: Ghosts, Dragons, and Letters**

As I got older, my parents grew more concerned. They kept telling me that Agni and Saras, my best friends, were imaginary and that they didn't exist. I kept denying it. One time I had pointed right to my friends and screamed at my parents that they were there and that they were blind if they couldn't see them. I got grounded for that one. At the time, I didn't care though. If my parents were so ignorant to their existence, so be it. I knew they were there, and that was all that mattered to me. Agni was happy I defended him, but Saras wasn't so sure I should be. She asked why I even bothered defending someone who doesn't seem to exist. The only response I had was the whole "you're my friend" bit. Cheesy, I know, but I couldn't think of a better answer.

When I was ten, my family and I went to my grandfather's funeral. He apparently died from a heart attack at the age of seventy-five. I had never met him, as we had never went to Japan. When we arrived, I saw many people dressed in black, but there was one man who wasn't. He was dressed in a gray suit, and he looked longingly at the rest of the weeping crowd. However, he didn't attempt to become part of the group of people near him. I wanted to ask Mother and Father why that man was standing away from the crowd, but I remembered that my parents had told me to be quiet in respect. So I said nothing. Father took me up to the casket, where my grandfather was laying. He told me that he wished that he had taken me to see him, as he had been a kind person when he was still alive. I looked into the casket and leaped back in fright. It wasn't because I had just seen a dead body or that it was too much to look at.

The person lying in the casket was that man in the gray suit.

Father took me away from the casket after that. He thought that it had been too much for me to see him like that, and that I was just shaken because he was dead. He didn't know the truth. The funeral proceeded on, with the man - no, my grandfather - watching on silently in the back. I wanted so badly to hug him, to tell him that I was his granddaughter and that I wish I knew him. I didn't, though, because I knew if I did my parents would think I was even more crazy than they already thought.

As soon as we got home, I had a mission. I had to know if what I was starting to believe was true. Eventually, I found what I was looking for: a news article dated a day after the day of my birth. It said how I had been born to my parents, and later in the article it said that two additional children had been born, and that they had been born dead. They were given names, names that I recognized.

Agni Singh and Saraswati Kaur. It all made sense now. I finally understood why I could see Agni and Saras and nobody else could. It was because they were _dead._ They had been dead all along, and I never even noticed. I could see ghosts.

If that wasn't scarier than my shadows, I don't know what is.

Speaking of those shadows, I hadn't had an incident involving them since the day I found out Akira wasn't coming back. When I was alone, I tried to summon and control them. At first, they didn't even show, and when they did, the shadows would go their own ways, as if they had minds of their own. I remember being so frustrated that I was cursed with this power and wasn't even able to use it when I wanted to. Eventually, I gained some control over them. I had been so excited the day I had been able to control a tiny shadow among the rest. It may not have been all of the shadow, but it was a step towards total control.

Agni and Saras still stayed with me, even though we all knew that they were dead and that I was the only one who could see them. I think maybe that's the reason they stayed with me. At least if I died now, I wouldn't be alone in the afterlife.

* * *

I was twelve, and it was the first day of school, a "day like any other" as some people might say. I was walking home, carrying _Arceus_ _Myths: Creation Myths Around the World_ by my side. I had always been a mythology nut since I learned I was Giratina's reincarnation. It also helped that Mother was into mythology as well. We always were reading many different myths from many different cultures. Some of the best ones were the events of the Trojan War, the epic about Gilgamesh, and the birth of Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, among many others.

I wasn't paying much attention when I almost slammed face-first into a bulky boy about two or three years older than me. I recognized him real quick, and I found myself dreading what would happen. Rama Patil, your typical school jock, and a real jerk and bully at that. He wasn't exactly very princely like his namesake was. Princely...is that even a word? Never mind. I backed slowly away from him, turning as I did so. Suddenly, two guys almost as big as Rama himself slunk towards me. Nikhil and Karna, aka his top henchmen. _Crap._

"Well well, what do we have here?" Rama asked, feigning confusion. "Do we have a lost Pokémon wandering the streets?"

I gritted my teeth. I tried not to let it show that his taunts bothered me, especially that one, but right now I wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. His cronies laughed at my reaction, and Rama grinned. I knew they had me cornered, and with a sinking feeling in my chest I knew I had no way to stop them. If it had been only one of them, my partial control over the shadows may have bought me enough time to escape, but there was three of them. Again, why me? Nikhil shoved me at Karna, who grabbed me as I flailed to maintain my balance. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. Deep down, I knew no one probably would. I took backstreets and alleys to get home as I hated the way people looked at me. Fear took hold of me as Rama approached, that stupid cocky grin on his face. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I wanted nothing to do with them. I wanted free!

Suddenly, the world turned black and white. Karna's arms closed on nothing but air, passing through me. _What is going on?_ Nikhil looked just as confused as Karna did. Rama, on the other hand, was livid that his prey had seemingly escaped. He was swearing up a storm, his face growing angrier and angrier by the second. I walked behind Rama, a smirk on my face. Maybe I could make some use of this...new ability. I knew it wouldn't do anything, but I decided to throw a punch at Rama. The world regained its color as my fist connected with Rama's side. He grunted, surprised by the sudden attack. Karna and Nikhil stared at me, eyes wide in shock, as if I had just appeared right in front of them like a ghost. How ironic. I tried again, and found with ecstasy that changing into a shadow was much easier to control than the shadows themselves. I moved around to Karna's side and tackled him head-on. Sure, I was small, and he was a big guy, but I had the advantage of surprise. He fell to the ground under me, hitting his head and losing consciousness. Guess Karna got his karma.

"Get her!" Rama screamed at Nikhil, who had a look of terror on his face. He was _scared_. Of _me._ That was certainly a first. The predator and the prey had switched roles. I was now the predator. Turning back into a shadow, I walked straight up to Rama. He would probably expect me to come from the sides, so a frontal attack would probably startle him more. As my fist collided into his jaw, I knew I had been right.

I could hear footsteps approaching. Panicking, I turned back into a shadow, praying that whoever showed up wouldn't see me there. It was a stupid fear, as I knew from the three bullies that I couldn't be seen, but fear is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Two men in black came running towards them. "What happened here?" one of them asked the boys.

"This girl just turned invisible and attacked us!" Rama replied, acting as if he was terrified. Or maybe he _was_ actually terrified. The other man was on his cell phone, probably calling the police or an ambulance, possibly both. I turned and jogged away; I wasn't willing to stick around and see what happened. Hopefully they didn't hear me. As long as they couldn't see me, however, they wouldn't be able to follow.

I was out of breath when I got home. It made no sense why I was so exhausted. The world returned back to its normal color without me mentally commanding my body to change back to normal. It must be that I can only do so much as a shadow, and that if I did too much that I wouldn't be able to continue as a shadow. Kind of like a cooldown of sorts. It made sense.

My father was furious when he heard what had happened. Apparently they had told the men that it was me who retaliated against them, because it was all through the local news. Rama and Karna were in the hospital recovering from the fight. I wouldn't be allowed back in school again, and Mother would homeschool me. There was no way that Father was allowing another incident to occur again. My parents knew we would have to move; there was no way our neighbors would let us continue to stay here, not with me being a "vicious feral-child" as some put it. So, we packed our stuff; we would be heading to Father's hometown, Nara. I was sad that we were moving, but the thrill of having finally got revenge against Rama and his cronies made me too happy to care. Don't get me wrong, I'm usually a caring person, as many people somewhat knew, but it felt so good to get my say in how Rama treated everyone. I could only hope that I had taught those three a lesson and that they wouldn't hurt anybody anymore.

* * *

Three years passed peacefully in Nara. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, well, at least nothing that was as crazy as my last encounter with Rama was. I don't know what happened to them after that. I didn't have any friends at my last school who would have told me what they have been up to. I just hope they've changed for the better. Homeschooling wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; it turned out that Mother was an excellent teacher. Agni and Saras came with me to Japan. After all, they've been with me since we were literally born, if they truly were born at the same time as I was, which I didn't doubt. They kept me company when I wasn't being taught and were happy to be with me. Saras in particular loved the atmosphere in Japan.

We had went out shopping for my birthday. I was going to be sixteen in a week, and I was allowed to choose one thing to get; the rest was already bought and awaiting the day I would be sixteen. As we went through shops, I found myself drawn to a vendor who was selling jewelry. Looking at each piece of jewelry, I stopped when I noticed a pair of earrings. They were shaped like teardrops and dangled on wires shaped like hooks. The earring itself was gold with a black gem as the large part of the teardrop. I knew then that was exactly what I wanted. My parents purchased the earrings and gave them to me. As we walked, I took the earrings I was wearing out and put my new ones in. I wished I had a mirror to see them, but that would have to wait.

I glanced behind me and noticed a man following us. For some reason, it creeped me out. Maybe he just was going somewhere and we just happened to be going in a similar direction? No, I knew otherwise. It was just too much of a coincidence. "Father?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, dear?" he asked. I could tell he hadn't noticed the man and that he had no idea what I was about to ask.

"Can we head back home now? I'm feeling a bit tired," I replied, faking a yawn. As I was doing so, it turned into a real yawn. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Alright, then," he said. "You sure? We were going to take you out to eat tonight."

"I'm sure, Father," I answered. The last thing I wanted was to be away from home with someone potentially tailing us. We drove home, and the man hadn't followed. I guess maybe I had been more paranoid that I thought. Oh well.

The next day, a letter arrived addressed to me. I opened it up, unsure what it was about. It wasn't like I had been applying to college or anything, and I didn't recognize the address. It was from a school called The Academy for Gifted Trainers, which left me completely confused. I wasn't a Trainer. The only Pokémon I had been around were either wild or Miya, our Purrloin who had ran off several years ago shortly after Akira left. I continued to read the letter anyway. It was asking me to attend, and that they could protect me and help me develop my powers.

 _Wait, how did they know about those?_ I wondered. I hadn't used my powers in public since that day all those years ago. I had made sure of it. Had someone seen it and waited until now to tell me to come? Whatever the reason was, in front of me was the letter that could possibly change my life for the better. If I could control my powers, I wouldn't have another incident that would cause people to fear me and leave me alone. There would be no more Akiras or Ramas.

That decided it. I was going as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Another chapter so soon? I must be crazy...or motivated. Or crazy with motivation. This is not going to be a normal occurrence, trust me. I am the queen (self-proclaimed) of procrastination, after all.**

 **Thank you dthughes19 for following this story! I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

 **There are many references to real-life things in here, but I'll only mention two I don't think many people may know. I'm sorry if I'm insulting people's intelligence, because I didn't know these:**

 **-Ramayana is an ancient Indian epic poem that "** **narrates the life of Rama, the legendary prince of Kosala Kingdom, his banishment . . . by his father . . . his travels across forests in India" and much more and "Rama's eventual return to Ayodhya to be crowned king." That's from Wikipedia though so it may not be completely accurate, as I've never read it.**

 **-The book** **referenced is actually called Primal Myths: Creation Myths Around the World by Barbara C. Sproul. Yes, it's a real book. No, I have not read it. Would I if I had it? Yes.**

 **Do I own the rights to these referenced materials? No. I also don't own Pokémon, of course.**

 **Also, yet again, if you haven't read _Spirits_ by Clarified Conundrum, go read it! Seriously, do it! Now!**

 **Shameless advertising aside, I hope you have enjoyed it so far! If you liked it or you see some improvements I could make or just want to say hi, please leave a review! Seeing reviews gives me motivation to keep going! And motivation equals more story! Well, maybe. Once I get to the point of _Spirits_ , it'll be more based on updates on that story.**


	3. Departure

**Chapter Three: Departure**

I had asked my parents as soon as I finished reading the letter. They weren't exactly thrilled with me leaving them, but as Father said, "sometimes you have to make sacrifices in love". We would all be making sacrifices in this one. I wouldn't be able to see my parents for months, maybe even years, and they wouldn't see me for that time. The whole situation was one filled with many unknowns, but I refused to be scared of them. In fact, it was kind of exciting.

My sixteenth birthday came and went. It was possibly my last birthday with my parents. We didn't think of it that way, though. We celebrated it as much as any other birthday had been, if not more so. The best part of all was when they gave me a triple-layered chocolate cake. Oh I absolutely _love_ chocolate cake! Seriously, you could get me to do anything for chocolate cake. Well, mostly anything. There's limits, and some things I would never do for anything except to save my friends or family. I ate it over the week as I packed my stuff. I would be going to the main campus in Kobe, Japan, as it was the closest one. I couldn't wait to be going to a campus in Japan. It had been _years_ since I had went to a school with people my own age.

Agni stared silently at me as I packed my stuff. He hadn't said anything since I first asked to go to the academy. I didn't understand what I had done wrong. Was it maybe that we would be moving yet again and he didn't approve? Or was there more to it? Saras had told me that he had told her that he had this "feeling of apprehensiveness" and that something bad might happen. It kind of bothered me that he didn't just tell me, but I understood where he was coming from. When he got upset, he tended to withdraw from everything, including me and Saras. The fact that he was talking to Saras meant he was becoming less upset, which was certainly a good thing. He'd talk to me about it eventually, I'm sure of it.

Finally, the day arrived when I would leave my second home. It'd be nice to be in a new place. Sure, home was a nice place to be, but as they say, a change in scenery certainly helps. I had already said goodbye to Father, as he was very busy at work. Mother had prepared me breakfast: blueberry pancakes. I gobbled them up in no time, which didn't surprise my mother in the least. I rushed upstairs to grab my suitcase and almost tripped over it in my haste to leave. I quickly said goodbye to Mother and burst through the door. After all, I'd probably see her again at some point, and I had told her I'd call often.

A lot of what happened between leaving home and boarding the trains was mostly a blur. I had to take the Kintetsu line from the station in Nara, transfer at Amagasaki, and then get off at the station in Kobe, where I would then be taken to the main campus. It was much more hectic than I would have thought trains would be, but to me, chaos isn't too bad. Crowds also don't bother me, and trust me when I say there was a gigantic crowd. It was as if everyone had decided that they would be taking this train right at this time. And I was all alone. Agni and Saras had decided they would meet me there. When I asked how they would find me, Agni simply said that they would. What a great help that was.

When I finally got on the first train, I was kind of glad to have a little time to myself to think. And I certainly had a lot to think about. A lot of questions went through my train of thought. I am so not sorry for that pun. What can I say? I love puns, especially terrible ones like that. Never mind. But anyway, the main question that kept coming to the forefront of my mind was what was this academy even like? I had never been to a school in Japan, let alone what seemed to be a very prestigious one at that. _What would the other students be like? What about the teachers? Are there others like me there? Do we have to wear a uniform? Where do we stay?_ My mind was on overdrive as I tried to think of the many possibilities to these questions.

I noticed a little boy who couldn't be older than nine staring at me. Looking around, I realized most of the passengers were following the boy's example. When I looked at any one of them in particular, they quickly would avert their gaze as if they didn't want me to know that they were staring at me. It kinda hurt that they couldn't even own up to the fact that they were staring at me, especially when I saw them doing it. I decided to ignore them and instead pulled out my book, Pokémon Mythology: Legend of the Hero, out of my bag. I opened it to where I had last been reading: Black Chapter, Section 18. "When the hero turns darkness to light and his heart becomes one with Pokémon, at that moment Zekrom shall descend and lend the hero its power." I sighed as I absorbed myself into the book. Why couldn't people be as good as the hero or Zekrom?

Kobe couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, even though it had only taken about forty minutes to Amagasaki and less than half an hour from there, I finally arrived at Kobe. I had just exited the train station when I noticed a man holding a sign which had my name on it. So much for sightseeing I guess. Oh well. I forced myself to walk to him and at least seem slightly professional.

"Are you Kali Kurosawa?" the man asked, getting straight to the point. It seemed as if he'd said a variation of this numerous times and that this probably wouldn't be the last time he would.

"Yeah, of course!" I mean, they had invited me to this school because I was a reincarnation, and I knew that I definitely had that whole "reincarnated" vibe down.

The man smiled at that, which shocked me. He just hadn't seemed like the smiling type, you know? "She's waiting for you." Wait, what? Who's this _she_ he mentioned? "Follow me," he said when he saw me not moving. I quickly caught up and found myself having to almost jog to keep up with him. That's one of the disadvantages of only being 5'2". I followed him as he approached a limousine. I stared, dumbfounded. A limousine, for me? Was I really that special, or was this normal procedure for students attending the academy? "If you'd please," the man added, holding open the door. Guess it really was for me.

"Hey, Kali, get in here! The limo is so amazing!" I hadn't expected to see Saras already, but however it happened, I was glad that she would be with me when I first arrived at the academy.

I hopped inside and plopped down between Saras and Agni, who was still giving me the silent treatment. I wouldn't let his stubbornness ruin this, because Saras was 100 percent right: the limousine was amazing. It seemed so huge! Seriously, what kind of money would you need to have a vehicle such as this? It wasn't until I had made myself comfortable that I noticed there was a woman seated across from me. She wasn't a ghost like Agni and Saras and my grandfather were. Over the years, I had learned to recognize who was alive and who was...well, dead. This woman was most certainly alive. She was wearing a gray suit with a dark blue button-up shirt under it. A stone hung from a necklace she was wearing. It was so pretty, and it reflected the light in a rainbow of colors. I couldn't help being fascinated by it.

"Hello, Kali," the old woman said, drawing me from my staring. Wait, how long _had_ I been staring at her necklace? I forced myself to stop staring at it and instead look at her. It was then I noticed her eyes. Piercing green, looked as if they could stare straight into your soul. I knew those eyes.

"Hey, I know you! You're that mystic who was in India," I said. I had known then that she was obviously not from India, but I hadn't known she was here too. Where all had she been?

"I am," she replied, smiling. "My name is Emiko Hanari. I am the headmaster at the Academy for Gifted Trainers."

"Really? That's impressive," Agni finally said, not even bothering to look at me.

"Finally, you speak," I said, directing my gaze to Agni, "and about time, too."

"I'm still mad at you."

I was about to reply when Emiko asked, "Kali, who are you talking to?"

My eyes widened. I had forgotten that I wasn't alone. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell her the truth? What if she thought I was _crazy_? So far, though, she hadn't given me a reason _not_ to trust her. She seemed like someone you could tell something completely out there and everything would be alright. "Um, Agni. He's, um, a ghost."

If she was surprised, she certainly didn't show it. Though considering she's probably seen quite a few reincarnations, she's probably seen everything by this point. Someone seeing ghosts certainly wouldn't be the weirdest thing she had seen from us, right? "So, you can see ghosts?"

I nodded. "I've been able to my whole life, though I didn't know until six years ago when I saw my grandfather's ghost. Agni and Saras were born at the same hospital as me on the same day, but they were born dead. They grew up beside me."

"I see." She seemed to muse over this for a little while before replying. "It makes sense, considering you're the reincarnation of Giratina, a ghost-type legendary."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not."

I sighed in relief. Finally, someone who understood and didn't think I was insane at the first mention of seeing "imaginary friends"! If only everyone could accept that, especially my parents. Not that I had anything against them for that! It's just that I wish they didn't think I was making this stuff up when I clearly wasn't. Another thought entered my mind, one that had bugged me on the whole trip from Nari to Kobe. "So, what happens from here? What am I supposed to do now?"

"At the academy, you'll meet other reincarnations just like you. You'll grow and train alongside them, as well as learning to control your powers. Eventually, you'll reintroduce yourselves to society as people who shouldn't be feared, but respected."

"Wow. That's quite a goal to strive for." I grinned. "But that's what makes it worthwhile!" After all, what's the point of doing something unless it was worth it?

"Indeed," she replied. A short pause followed before she added, "We'll be there soon. Just sit tight, okay?"

I looked down to see that my fingers were twitching. It was a habit that I never seemed to grow out of. It drove Agni insane, and I was kind of surprised that he hadn't mentioned it or at least made some scathing remark about it. "Oh, sorry!" I squeaked, clasping my right hand with my left. "I'm just so excited!"

Emiko chuckled at my enthusiasm. "I'm sure you are. You'll love it there, I promise."

* * *

 **Major edit: Changed that final scene a whole lot, as looking back it is just too close to the conversation Takuya has in** ** _Spirits_** **. Plus I needed a way to bring Agni and Saras back, too, so I killed two Pidove with one stone, so to speak.**

 **Edit: Changed the final conversation just a little bit (removed the seven as I have no clue how many there actually are when Kali arrives). Doesn't change much except that.**

 **Figures, as soon as I think I'm going to be writing a lot of chapters in quick succession, I disappear and don't come back for a while. School has left me extremely busy (like everyone else it seems). But now that I have my schoolwork back to a managable level, I can get back to writing this again! Yay! Also gotta love those cliffhangers. Mostly because I wanted to use the next chapter as the one where I reveal the school itself (though if you've taken my advice so far and read** ** _Spirits_** **, you'd already know what it's like anyway).**

 **Note: I've never been to Japan or been on these transits or whatever they are, hence why that part of it is so short. I'm not exactly sure how accurate I even portrayed it at all. Probably not very much. I did look it up and research it a bit beforehand, though, so at the very least it isn't a complete failure. Hopefully it works for now. I was originally going to make it by plane, but I've never been on a plane either, and when I was doing my "research" I found out that Kobe was actually sort-of close to Nara (well close enough that taking an airplane would seem completely unnecessary).**

 **Also, the book referenced is not based off of one in real life. It actually is mentioned by N in the Pokémon anime episode "The Name's N!" (no idea what episode number that is...). Quote and all. Obviously I don't own that. Or Pokémon.**

 **Again, if you haven't read** ** _Spirits_** **by Clarified Conundrum, please do! I don't know how many times I'll repeat this (probably every chapter knowing me) but it's that good! Their portrayal of Kali is so much better than mine is. And I made the character. I need to work on that letting the Kali-ness flow into the story instead of me. Seriously, the first two chapters aren't the best when it comes to bringing Kali's tone to it.**

 **Also please feel free to leave a review! Every time someone follows, favorites, reviews, whatever, it brings a smile because I really do care how people feel about my writing. And if there's something wrong, let me know! Because then I can fix it earlier and not have that problem in the future!**

 **Until next time,**

 **YlvaWolf**


	4. The Academy

**Okay, I normally just go right in to the chapter, but this is very important. If you read Chapter 3 after December 11, 2016, feel free to ignore this and continue on to this chapter! For those who read Chapter 3 before this chapter was uploaded, I'd highly advise re-reading the second half of Chapter 3 to avoid any possible confusion that might come up in this chapter. I changed the conversation and what happens up a lot because looking back now based on a review from Clarified Conundrum, the creator of _Spirits_ , I realize it's just way too close to how the conversation in their story went. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Academy**

I must have dozed off, because when I woke up, the limousine had come to a stop. I looked around, a bit confused. _Where am I?_ Then I saw the mystic in front of me. Emiko. _That's right, the school!_ The sound of something _big_ opening reached my ears, and the limo started forward again. As we passed through, I realized that it was a huge black gate. "Why the giant gate?" I asked Emiko.

"It's to prevent people from entering the grounds without permission," she explained. It made sense.

"Or to keep people from leaving," Agni snorted. Why did he have to be so _difficult_? I chose to ignore his comment.

We came yet again to a stop. "We're here," she added, climbing out. I half-scrambled, half-leaped out and stared around at my new surroundings. Simply calling this place an academy wouldn't have done it justice. Sure, it was a simple white rectangular building, but it was four stories tall with large windows and a magnificent bell tower on top. Nearby was what seemed to be a gym. I knew I wouldn't be going near it if I could help it. Me, exercise? _Pssh,_ as if. Inside the main building, students were chatting with each other as they headed to who knows where. A few stared at me, but not in fear or apprehension. No, they stared at me as if they wanted to know who I was. It was different. I could live with that.

"This way, Kali." Emiko beckoned to me. I started heading towards her before I realized that I had forgot my suitcase. Panicking, I turned around to see the man from earlier standing by my luggage. Embarrassed, I grabbed the suitcase, thanked him, and rushed over to Emiko. _Why did I always have to be forgetting stuff?_ "We'll be heading to the home where you and the others stay. After you drop your suitcase off, you'll be fitted for your uniform."

"Uniform?"

"Yes. We do have a uniform, but don't worry. It's provided by the school."

"Oh. Cool!" At my last school, there hadn't been a uniform. You just wore whatever you had. In a sense, having a uniform made things easier. At least nobody would have to stand out based on their clothing. Unless they chose to of course.

We walked for about five minutes, during which Agni and Saras were bickering over who knows what, before we arrived at what looked like a mansion. It was that huge. It was styled like a traditional Japanese house and had a beautiful curved roof. A smile spread across my face. If this was where we'd be living, then this place just got to be even better than it already was.

"The others are at their classes right now, but you can get settled in now," Emiko said, gesturing for me to head inside. I took great care in opening the door as I didn't want to break anything, though I doubted I'd be able to do that easily. To the right was another door, and in front of me was a hallway with doors on either side. I was about to move forward before I remembered I had to take my shoes off before entering. As soon as my shoes were off, I stepped inside and looked back at Emiko. "This way." She went down the hallway and slid open a door on the left side of the hallway. "Here we are."

The room was larger than what I was used to, which was a good thing in my eyes. The walls were a pretty shade of light green. A futon was in the middle of the room. Behind it was a window, with a scroll to the left of the window. A door to the left led to what I assumed was a bathroom. Near the corner was a desk with a desk lamp sitting on top of it. If I had to describe my new room in one word, it would be "magnificently awesome". Yeah, I know that's two words, but one simply couldn't describe it. I sat my suitcase down and turned to Emiko. "So, what about the uniform? Can I get fitted for it now?" I was barely containing my excitement.

"Of course," Emiko replied, chuckling.

* * *

I have to admit, this uniform is cute! I had a black blazer on top of a white button-down shirt. The beige skirt was going to take some getting used to, but I loved how it looked with the outfit! I had went for the black knee-high socks, as stockings weren't really my thing. The thing I found adorable, however, were the shoes. I had squealed in delight once I had seen them. Thank Arceus that they didn't have high heels or something crazy like that. Overall, I loved being fitted. Did I mention that the outfit was cute? I did? Oh, well, it's cute anyway!

Of course, Agni had to ruin the mood. "It's so...girly," he commented as if it was an insult to be girly.

"Oh, shut up Agni! I for one think it looks great on you," Saras replied, after which she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are both so childish," Agni muttered, "It's pointless talking to you two."

"Then don't!" Saras said, laughing as we had left the fitting room.

Now, I found myself sitting in Emiko's office. For her being the headmaster and all, it wasn't exactly a grand affair. The only furniture in the small room was the chair I was sitting in, the desk between Emiko and me, and the spinny chair Emiko was sitting in. I was both sad and happy that my chair wasn't able to spin, otherwise I would probably be spinning around like crazy in it.

"You'll start your classes tomorrow," Emiko said. "Inside here is your schedule and a map of the school." She held out a folder, which I took and instantly opened. Inside, as she had said, was a map and a piece of paper with what probably had my classes on it. I'd look at it later.

For some reason, the air in the room suddenly got to be really cold. Dear Arceus, it was freezing! Shivering, I hugged my arms around myself. I hated the cold. Despite nearly being an icicle at this point, I jumped out of my chair when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard Emiko say behind me. It seemed she had been expecting whoever had just knocked. Probably was the reason it was so dang cold in here.

The boy who entered certainly gave off that cold vibe. He was thin and pale, and he stood a couple inches taller than me. His hair was windswept with three locks of his icy blue hair reaching past his shoulders. I swear that the tips of his hair had frost on them, but maybe I was just crazy from the cold. His eyes were red like mine, but they seemed to be able to pierce through even the most intimidating person and scare the crap out of them. He wore the boys uniform, which was basically the same as the girls' except with pants and black shoes instead of brown. He also wore white gloves. My mind went straight to imagining him as an Articuno. I had no idea if I was right or not, but the hair reminded me a bit of Articuno's tail.

"Ah, right on time," she said to the boy. "This is Kali. Kali, this is Leonard."

"Hi!" I squealed. Agni huffed, which I decided to ignore. The last thing I needed was for this Leonard to think me crazy for seeing ghosts.

"Hanari-san asked me to show you around. Follow me," Leonard said as he went back out the way he came. I quickly followed behind him.

"Hey, Leonard? Can I call you Leo?" I asked after I had caught up to him.

He turned around. "Of all the questions you could be asking, that's the first one you could think of?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Sure, you can call me Leo."

I grinned. "Okay, Leo!" I glanced around at the hallway we were in. Outside the windows I could see the gate where we had entered through. "So how long have you been here?"

"About two weeks. I was the newest until you came."

"How many of us are there?"

"Including us, there's seven right now. Though there will probably be more over time."

I shivered. The cold had followed us from Emiko's office. "A-are you the reason it's so c-cold?" I stuttered.

At first, he didn't respond. Did I say something wrong? Finally, he muttered, "Yes. I don't have as much control over it as Mani does."

"Mani? Who's Mani?" Was he another reincarnation like us? I wondered then what the others would be like.

"He's...one of us. You'll meet him soon enough."

"Oh, okay!" The silence that followed pressed on me as if a Wailord was crushing me. "Do you like being a reincarnation?" I blurted out, desperate to break the awkward silence.

Leo stopped at that. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

 _Crap, definitely said something wrong_. I knew he was avoiding the question, but it didn't matter to me. "Yeah," I replied, staring down at my shoes. "My mother always told me it was good to be curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want!" I added. I didn't want the first person I met to be uncomfortable around me.

"It's alright," he replied. He started walking again, and I had to jog to catch up with him. "Since you asked, I'll tell you. I don't like being a reincarnation."

"Oh."

We walked around the school, and Leo would point out important rooms, such as the lunch room and Akiyama-sensei's classroom. When I asked who he was, Leo told me that he taught Pokémon mythology and that he also checked up on us.

"So...he teaches us about us?" I asked. "And when will I meet him?"

Leo chuckled. "Pretty much. You'll probably meet him tomorrow for class. I have to go back to class soon. Do you need me to take you back to our house?"

I shook my head. "I think I can find my way back. See you later!" I turned and started heading back the way I came.

"He's a cutie. I like him."

Saras was grinning as she walked backwards to face me. Blushing, I turned to make sure Leo wasn't in earshot, then whispered, "If you think so..." I trailed off.

"If you think so!" Agni mimicked, laughing. "Either he is or isn't!"

"You know how I am," I replied. "I'd rather wait before making those kinds of opinions."

Agni snorted. "Sure."

"I think you'd make a cute couple," Saras added.

I shook my head. "Can't you even wait a day before you start shipping me with the first cute guy you see?" Saras was always trying to get me in a relationship. "Let's just get back to the house," I added, walking past Saras so that she wouldn't see me smiling.

* * *

 **Characters Introduced: (basically any character that doesn't belong to me)**

 **-Emiko Hanari (she was introduced last chapter, but I just started this part now) - Clarified Conundrum**

 **-Leonard Wong - StylishDescent**

* * *

 **Oh wow. I haven't been on in so long. Damnit. Motivation is back now that I've gotten everything off my back (aka school and life being crap) so I'm back in full force! Which may be either good or bad, take your pick. For the record, any ship Saras comes up with isn't necessarily what I ship. Just pointing that out.**

 **So yeah, finally did this chapter. Now Kali's at the school and we've met Leonard, who I swear is almost the exact opposite of Kali. I hope I did his character right...characterization is not my forte. Heck I wasn't even getting my own character "in character" until this chapter came up. If I get anything with a character wrong, please do let me know! Then I can fix it and maybe not screw up too much next time. Also I'm hoping Leo actually is a reincarnation of Articuno. I think I'm right though, as Regice was already taken and the only other Ice-type legendaries were Articuno and Kyurem.**

 **I also noticed that Agni and Saras haven't actually spoken real dialogue until rewriting the second half of Chapter 3. Well, it's about time that they actually had voices!**

 **Thank you Valik the Exiled for following this story and me as well! I hope you'll continue to enjoy this!**

 **Also thank you to ChibiMuffehnz27 for favoriting and following this story! I hope that I'll do Kyara justice when she comes up.**

 **Also thank you to WhiteRiver123 for favoriting and following this story!**

 **Finally, thank you so much Clarified Conundrum for your review, favorite, follow, and for allowing me to create this story! I certainly agreed with the last part of your review. Hopefully it's a little better now that it isn't almost word-for-word what Takuya's conversation is.**

 **For the fourth time, if you haven't read _Spirits_ by Clarified Conundrum, and if you've managed not to yet, please do so! Okay, I swear I'm done repeating this unless something _huge_ happens in _Spirits_ , because by now I'm sure you've had it of me shamelessly advertising their story. But seriously, it's getting intense now! So many things have happened so far! I won't spoil anything of course, because I want people to experience that story for themselves. And as an added bonus, they do such amazing interactions between these characters! It's something that I hope to live up to someday. Probably not for a long while, but someday.**


	5. Meeting of Shadows

**Chapter Five: Meeting of Shadows**

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Agni grumbled.

"Sure, I'm sure!" I replied. "Why?"

"This isn't the direction back to the house."

"I'm going to go sight-seeing! Might as well see more of the place where we'll be living for a while!"

"Yay! Sight-seeing!" Saras squealed. She loved to visit different places and look around just about everywhere. Agni remained silent, but I knew that he was content with it, if only because then he would know more about the world.

"Hey, Kali?" Saras spoke up after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go into that building right there? It's so different from the rest!" she added, pointing at a huge building that went all the way to the intersection far ahead of us.

When we reached it, I noticed that in the front there were tall double doors surrounded by beautiful columns. I stepped carefully up the large steps and stopped in front of the doors. Etched around them were the legendary Pokémon of the world. Some of the markings looked pretty new, and even I didn't recognize the new ones, which were shaped like a lion and a bat of some sort. Near the top I could see Giratina in its origin form seemingly glaring at the other members of its trio: Dialga and Palkia. "There's Leo's," I muttered, staring up at where Articuno was located with Zapdos and Moltres. Above them was Lugia, the leader of them as well as the only one who could stop them when they fought over territory. At the way top stood Arceus itself, who is said to have created the whole world by itself, and later all the people and Pokémon who lived here. It stared down at us, as if reminding everyone that it is superior to us all. I wasn't about to challenge that.

"So are we going in or are we going to stare at the doors for all eternity?" Agni asked.

"We're going in," I replied, pushing open the doors.

If I had thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was magnificent. The entryway was spacious, with the ceiling reaching far above us. The second floor was like a balcony, which was supported by the many arches extending down to the end of the room. As I walked in, I could see that located in the rooms beyond the arches were books upon books sitting meticulously within their bookshelves.

A huge grin spread across my face. I had just wandered into a freaking _library_ , aka my favorite kind of place on the planet. When I was younger I was always begging my parents to take me to the library. I loved getting a new book and plopping down as soon as I could to read it. There was nothing I loved more than books. Well, except chocolate cake. Okay, make books my second favorite thing.

I wandered into one of the alcoves and grabbed a random book. I flipped it open to find it was about the Great War about a hundred years ago. It was because of that war that we now all speak the same language and that the world is now at peace. However, it led to the fear of reincarnations, who caused so much destruction during that war. People don't seem to remember though that it had been a reincarnation who had also stopped the war, but people always seem to remember the bad stuff over the good. I decided I would check it out and read it later as soon as I got the chance.

* * *

"Just face it, Kali. You're lost."

"I am **not** lost," I didn't even bother to look at Agni. Truth is, he was right, and I didn't want to admit that I was very much lost.

"Maybe we could ask someone for directions?" Saras suggested.

"I don't need directions, Saras." Any other time I would have most certainly taken her advice, but there was still the whole Agni being right thing that I was trying to avoid. Ever since leaving the library, we had been wandering aimlessly, and by now we were probably so far from the school that even if I tried going back the way I came I wouldn't find it.

"Yeah, she doesn't need directions because she is definitely not lost," Agni replied. I could practically feel the sarcasm oozing out of his voice.

We walked in silence after that. Well, as silent as the city could be. People were clustered everywhere, but they weren't packed so tightly together for it to be uncomfortable. I could get used to this. Strangers still continued to stare at me, but it wasn't out of fear. I had noticed a couple of people earlier dressed up in matching outfits, with the girl's being red and white and the boy's being blue and white. I had heard about people cosplaying before, but had never wanted to join in. Now I was grateful for cosplayers and their...different habits and, at least in their case, outlandish outfits.

We were just about to cross the street again when Agni practically snapped. "How about instead of us just continuing to meander about, why don't we do something stupid and _ask for freaking directions_?" Maybe it was about time I admitted I was lost?

"Hey, how about we ask that girl there?" Saras pointed towards the park. "She seems like she would know, 'cause she seems to be like you."

The girl in question definitely stood out from everyone else. Her white hair came down in long loose waves around her. Her bangs were swept to the side and held in place by a red hair clip. Her right eye was bright blue, and I assumed her left was the same shade of blue if her bangs weren't covering it. Like Leonard, she had pale skin. Who knows, maybe it was a normal thing among reincarnations and I was just an oddball? I was just as sure as Saras that the girl was a reincarnation, and her features practically screamed Darkrai. The ruby scarf she was wearing certainly helped. Everyone seemed to be either staring at her or obviously trying not to stare.

"Hi!" I plopped down next to the girl, who seemed only slightly surprised at the fact that pretty much a random stranger was talking to her. Saras giggled at my antics, while Agni remained as expressionless as always.

She stared at me for a few seconds before replying, "Can I help you?" She sounded as if the last thing she wanted to do was talk to me.

"Do you go to the Academy for Gifted Trainers?"

"Yes..." she muttered, looking at me suspiciously.

 _What's with this girl?_ I wondered for a brief second before deciding to just ask. "I'm kinda lost. Can you tell me how to get back?"

She nodded once before standing up. "I'll show you back. I was done here anyway." When she started walking away, I noticed surrounding her left hand was what seemed to be shadows, though they were so dark as to not be able to see anything. I quickly got up and followed after her, having to take two steps to match one of hers. "So you're the newbie?" she asked, startling me. I hadn't expected her to say anything to me.

"What?" I stuttered, dumbfounded.

She sighed. "Are you the newbie or not?" she repeated, emphasizing each word.

"Oh! Yeah! I just got here today," I replied. "You're a reincarnation too, right?" As if it wasn't obvious.

"Darkrai," she replied, nodding. That certainly explained the shadows. It made me wonder if she could mess with people's dreams too. Darkrai was notorious for that kind of stuff, such as giving people never-ending nightmares they couldn't wake up from. My thoughts must have shown on my face, because she replied bitterly, "Yeah, being a reincarnation isn't all fun and games. People are afraid of us around here. Is it not like that where you're from?"

Shaking my head, I continued to walk in front of her. "No, India is just the same as Japan. And I know the fear that comes from being a reincarnation. I scared my sister so much she just left one day. Without even saying goodbye." I basically spat out the last part. Even after all these years I still couldn't forgive Akira. Not for what she had done.

"I know," the Darkrai girl said. No words of sympathy or pity; no biting retort of how her story was probably much worse than mine. For some reason, her response calmed me more than either of those options would have. "I'm Kyara," she added, "and you are?"

"Kali," I replied.

"Kali," she repeated. "Have you met any of the others yet?"

At first I didn't understand what she meant by "the others", but then it clicked: the other reincarnations. "Yeah, I met Leonard earlier. Hey, what are the others like?"

"They're...different. But I'm sure you'll like them. You'll do fine." She started walking again. "Come on, let's hurry."

I started to follow when I turned around and saw Agni smiling. Actually _smiling_. The last time I had seen him do that was before I had decided to come to the school. Giving him a completely confused expression certainly wasn't hard considering I honestly was confused. Remembering that I didn't really like talking to them around people I wanted to be friends with, Agni replied, cool as ever, "If the other reincarnations are like her, I could learn to like this place."

"Ooo, you like her!" Saras squealed, laughing.

Agni flushed red, though whether it was from embarrassment at her saying it or frustration at her antics I will never know. "I don't like her in that way," he growled. "But she certainly has spunk."

"Hey, are we going to head back or are you going to stare at nothing?" Kyara's voice coming from behind me made me jump, and I hurried to catch up. The similarity between those words and the ones Agni had said earlier at the library didn't escape my notice. Internally, I sighed. _If only Agni were actually able to communicate with living people. They'd make good friends._ It saddened me to know it just wouldn't happen.

* * *

 **Characters Introduced:**

 **-Kyara Song - ChibiMuffehnz27**

* * *

 **Edit: Forgot how I wrote the chapter name. My bad!**

 **Note that as a cosplayer myself, I don't see the Latias and Latios cosplayers as weird. Kali on the other hand...well she wouldn't admit it but it does seem strange to her.**

 **Well, another chapter here. Yeah I really need to stop saying things like coming "back in full force" because obviously that didn't happen. And it certainly didn't help that it didn't save the last portion of it. And just when I had the motivation it was all for naught. And then it did it again but thank Arceus I was smart enough this time to copy it before trying to save it and that third time really is the charm. But _uuuurrrrghhhh..._ what a pain it was _._ Hopefully the ending is alright...**

 **So the library...once a place I never knew what exactly was inside. I'll admit I was sad like Kali to see it closed in _Spirits_ , but what that means to me now is that I can be the one to introduce this wonderful place for Kali! ...and maybe take a bit of liberty with it? I hope I'm doing something right with this. Since I had no clue what Victorian architecture looked like, I decided to see for myself and after a bit of looking around I found a library I used to be my inspiration: John Rylands Library. And oh god it's amazing! Seriously, you should look for yourself! It is beautiful! Makes me want to go to England right now just to get a peek at it! As for the book Kali finds, well...it's kind of an idea I have for a fanfiction based in this universe during WWI period. Whether I actually go through with it or not all depends. Who knows? And also a way to explain how come everyone understands each other very well, as I know for sure that Kali's from India, Kyara's from Korea, Takuya (who has yet to be introduced here) is from Japan, and one other character is from Canada. So yeah.**

 **Shameless fangirling aside, now we've got acquainted with Kyara, and I have to say, I love writing these characters! At first, I was really nervous as to how this would turn out, but I think I'm doing this right. I hope. Kyara was actually easier to write than Leonard for me because of her similarities to Kali (seriously! Leonard was so different from her it was ridiculous!). Either way, long story short, I love writing this story, despite what my sparse activity on it says.**

 **Also it isn't specified which eye is covered and since the others who have this whole "eye covered" thing have the right eye covered, I thought why not make hers the opposite? Right? If it isn't okay, let me know and I'll fix it!**

 **Well, until next time (whenever that may be), where without spoiling things we'll hopefully be introduced to not one but two OCs this time! Hopefully. Don't take my word on that.**


	6. End of a Long Day

**Chapter Six** **: End of a Long Day**

It only took five minutes for Kyara to lead me back to our home. Figures. How could I have _not_ noticed that giant mansion of a building that I now call home? Oh well.

"We're here," Kyara said, sliding the door open and heading in. I followed Kyara inside, and I was shocked to see two guys I didn't recognize sitting on the couch. They both were rather tall, the shorter of the two probably being close to six feet.

The taller boy was dark-skinned like me. _Finally, someone who isn't pale_ , I thought. Even though he wasn't standing, I figured he had to be at least a foot taller than me. He had a muscular build and broad shoulders. Similar to Leonard, he had light blue hair, but his was short and sleek which stuck up at the ends. It was easy to figure out he was a reincarnation of Regice with the yellow dots arranged in a plus sign on his forehead. I found myself feeling intimidated by him and his sharp pale blue eyes.

The shorter of the two had a certain vibe and confidence to him that a good leader would have. He too had an athletic build, but his skin was much fairer, not pale but not dark either. His hair was styled in an undercut with black on the top and blue underneath. His eyes were sharp and were golden in color. His most prominent feature, though, was the large jagged horns of Cobalion sticking out of his head. He was intimidating too, but in a different way. I could tell that it would be unwise to make him angry.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Kyara sighed and said, "Well? Are you going to introduce yourselves or not?"

Instead of getting angry at the outburst, the Cobalion reincarnation simply grinned. It put me at ease a little. "Easy, Kyara," he replied, standing up. She huffed but didn't respond. "I'm Dimitri, and that's Mani." _So that's the Mani that Leo was talking about,_ I thought, glancing over at the dark-skinned boy. _Makes sense. I guess he's able to make things cold too._ "And you are?" Dimitri added after I didn't respond.

"Oh, right! I'm Kali!" I squeaked. I felt the book I got from the library slip from my hands, and I barely managed to keep it from falling to the floor. _That was really smooth._ "I'm a reincarnation of Giratina."

"You don't act like it," Mani responded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I know," I murmured, embarrassed. "Most people probably expect a silent and reserved person when they hear 'Giratina'. But I'm not!" A huge grin spread across my face. "Is that so bad, though?"

"Not at all," Dimitri said. "I'm guessing you still have to unpack?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll go do that." I start to back up and end up falling backwards onto the small table. Before either of them could help me up, I pushed myself up off the table. Saras, who I had forgotten was even there, was trying hard not to laugh, while Agni didn't even try to stop his laughter. I shot a glare his way and muttered, "I meant to do that."

Dimitri chuckled. "Sure you did. Maybe you should look where you're going first?"

"Yeah. Then you wouldn't fall," Mani added, a small smile on his face. Well, I guess being clumsy has some advantages, breaking tension being one.

"I'll go unpack," I reply, purposely exaggerating my turning around and leaving the room. I quickly make it to my room without managing to trip over more furniture. Agni and Saras follow, and Agni was still laughing at how I fell on the table. I turned and glared at him. "Would you cut that out?"

"What? Laughing?" he pants through his laughs. "I thought you wanted me to express my emotions."

"You keep saying that," I sighed. He always used that argument against me. When we were much younger, he was about as emotional as a rock. I kept telling him the same thing, over and over again: "Would it kill you to smile or laugh once?" At first, he would ignore me. After at least a year of my persistent badgering, he had finally smiled, if only to get me to shut up. Obviously, it hadn't killed him. Though one time he had pretended to fall over and die. He had nearly given 9-year-old me a heart attack. Of course, I hadn't known that he was already dead, but still.

"Well?" Agni replied, jolting me out of my memories.

"Oh, shut up," I spit out.

"I didn't say anything." I nearly jump at seeing Mani standing right outside my door. _Oh crap._ "You weren't talking to me, were you?"

"N-no," I sputter.

"So who were you talking to?"

I stare at my feet. "U-uh, um, a dead person."

I look up, expecting him to be staring at me as if I was insane. But, to my surprise, he simply nodded. "That makes sense. After all, Giratina is a ghost type."

"Y-yeah. So you don't think it's weird?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "We all have different powers. One of yours just happens to be communicating with ghosts."

"Oh. Thanks. I...I never told anyone else before. My parents thought it was just me not outgrowing my 'imaginary friends'. D-Don't tell anyone else, please? I'd rather that no one knew," I trail off.

"OK. I'll let you pack now." With that, he left, probably to go to his own room, wherever it was. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"He took that rather well," Saras said. She plopped down onto the floor next to my suitcase.

I kneeled beside her and opened it up. On top of everything inside was a note with two words scrawled in my horrendous handwriting: _Call family_. I chuckled, partially glad that I had written myself the reminder. I couldn't wait to tell my parents about everything that had happened today: meeting Leo, Kyara, Dimitri, and Mani, the vastness of the school, and all the amazing things this place had to offer.

I must have pulled almost everything out of the suitcase before I finally found my phone. After putting all my belongings where they belonged, I quickly dialed my dad's number and waited for him to answer. It took a few rings before someone picked up. To my surprise, it was my mother who answered. "Sweetie, is that you?" she asked, sounding exhausted.

"Yeah," I reply, confused. Usually Mother would be excited at the fact that I remembered to call. "Is something wrong?"

"I-It's your father," she chokes out. "He-He's in the hospital."

A gasp escaped me. _That can't be right._ "What? When? _Why?_ "

"It...it was a few hours ago. He could barely breathe. I just came back home. He's...he's in intensive care."

"Do they know what's wrong?"

"N-no." A lie, and we both knew it. She knew exactly what was going on, but I didn't push her to tell me. _She'll tell me when she's ready._ "I already told Akira."

"Oh."

"She just arrived ten minutes ago. You could talk to her if you want."

I remain silent for a few seconds before I respond, quietly, "No. I have nothing to say to her. I'll call back later." I hung up before she could say anything else. I look over to see Agni and Saras looking at me, unasked questions written on their faces. I stalk off, and when they went to follow me, I snapped, "I need some time alone."

I made my way outside and scrambled up into the closest tree I could find. I barely managed to settle in the lowest fork before the dam that kept my emotions in check broke. Tears flooded down my face, and my breath came in ragged gasps and sobs. Shadows poured into the surrounding branches, and I didn't have the will to try and control them.

I felt the tree sway a little and saw Dimitri climbing up next to me. I almost screamed at him to get away before I accidentally hurt him when I saw Kyara standing by the house. She gave a slight nod, and I noticed the shadows I was creating never touching Dimitri. He didn't say anything, instead settling into a fork next to my own. After a couple minutes of this silence I told him everything. I didn't even think about what I was saying; I just said it. I told him about my father and how he was in the hospital, and then about Akira and how I had drove her away. I finally stopped with a shuddering breath and continued to let my tears flow. He didn't say a word and pulled me towards him as I continued to cry.

Eventually, I was out of tears to release and my breathing became more even. Dimitri let me go as I sat up. "I must look like a wreck," I murmured.

"Yeah, you do," he replied, not bothering to sugarcoat it. "It sounds like you needed it, though."

"A bit." I draw back the shadows to me and make them vanish. I shivered, feeling the cold now that I was back in control of myself. "We should probably head back in." I shifted, getting ready to climb down the tree.

"Be careful. Wouldn't want to fall again," he added, smiling.

I laughed. "OK, I will." I slowly made my way down and moved back to let Dimitri come down. Instead of climbing, though, he just jumped down. He didn't even seem fazed by the jump. I shook my head. "That's not careful."

"I didn't fall though, did I?"

"No," I admitted before we headed back to the house. Kyara was nowhere to be seen. She probably headed back to her room. I stepped into my own room. "G'night," I murmured.

"Goodnight, Kali," Dimitri responded before heading who knows where. I closed the door and flopped face first into the futon.

"You okay?" Saras asked, sitting down next to me. I muttered a yes before rolling over to face her. "He'll be alright, you know. He's always been a healthy man." We both know who she's talking about.

"Yeah," Agni said, walking over to us. "You'll see. Your father will be out of the hospital before you know it."

"I guess," I said, and I closed my eyes. Agni and Saras started whispering about who knows what as I slowly succumbed to the tiredness spreading through my body.

* * *

 **Characters Introduced:**

 **-Dimitri Saint-Hughes - Clarified Conundrum**

 **-Mani Rabindranath - Mandriel**

* * *

 **Well here we are again. I swear motivation is a living being and that it had been either hiding from me for the first two months of the year or only appeared when I couldn't actually type this up. And then my personal life decided to be a jerk for the rest, to put it simply. Kali's situation is kinda my own, making it a little easier to write, per se...but made it much more personal as a result. Also the fact that I don't trust my computer anymore because of it being hacked twice didn't help either...I ended up typing almost all of this on my phone on a bus. So if there is any stupid spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry! But at least I kept my word about meeting two OCs this time, right? I hope I did these two right, and I really really _really_ hope I did Dimitri right. At least with Mani, I kind of have dialogue to go with, but with Dimitri not personally showing up in _Spirits_ I really had to improvise more as a result.**

 **Because I forgot to thank people last chapter, some thanks are in order! Thanks to Clarified Conundrum and ChibiMuffehnz27 for your reviews for Chapter 4! Sorry that I was a bit (no, not a bit, a _lot_ ) late on that... Now on to this chapter's thank yous. Thank you to CrimsonKitKat and shinoyukine27 for following this story as well! I truly am sorry that this chapter is late in coming, and I would promise that the next one will be out sooner, but I probably shouldn't be making promises that I may or may not end up keeping. With everything that's going on, that's the last thing I want to be doing. All I can say is I hope the next chapter doesn't take half as long as this one did.**


End file.
